


Sweet December

by Superhiro



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Christmas Fluff, Eggnog, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light and L are happy and so am I, M/M, No one should let L make eggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhiro/pseuds/Superhiro
Summary: Feeling sentimental on Christmas Eve, L decides that he, Light and Watari should celebrate Christmas. L attempts to make eggnog as a treat for this and takes some creative liberties with the recipe. Light knows this is a bad idea, but can't exactly put a stop to L's madness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a-conspiracy-of-ravens on tumblr for the Death Note Secret Santa exchange. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it's an enjoyable read!

It was just after four on Christmas Eve when L declared his plan.

“I have to contact the local police and let them know that we’ve solved their case, but after that… let’s celebrate Christmas.”

Light looked over at L in surprise, while Watari simply shrugged, probably used to L’s spontaneous decisions after so many years with him. L suppressed a smirk at the satisfaction that he hadn’t ceased being something of an enigma to Light even after over a year of collaboration. Truthfully, Light was still a total mystery to L on occasion as well. Much of the time, they understood each other on a level nobody else could dream of, but others, it was like they were hidden from each other completely. It certainly kept things interesting, and L was confident the intrigue wouldn’t wear off anytime soon. Light was the most adequate partner, friend and lover that he could ever have found.

“Christmas?” Light questioned, “Wouldn’t that be a waste of our time? We have more cases lined up for after this that seem pretty important.”

“Yes, I know, but America is getting me rather sentimental about this. It would only be for a day or two, and we will still take some time out of this break to work, of course.” L explained.

“ _You_ , sentimental?” Light jeered. 

“Watari and I used to celebrate Christmas when I was younger. It’s an overly commercialized holiday, and people can be very unappreciative of it, but I still have a certain fondness for it.” L looked out the window of the home that served as his hideout in New York to the slow falling snow and couldn’t help but picture being in the Wammy House as a child and staring silently out at the same sight. It had been a while since he had even remembered this holiday. He certainly hadn’t been able to celebrate last year while working in Japan on the most difficult case of his career with the help of brilliant detective Light Yagami. It had been his most interesting mystery and the one that granted him a true ally. Christmas had been worth missing for that, but it was time to bring the tradition back.

“Watari, I need you to pick up the ingredients for eggnog.” L instructed, drawing on more pleasant memories. He offered Light a small smile after Watari’s nod. “It was a favorite of mine. Do you enjoy it?”

“I’ve actually never tasted eggnog.” Light admitted.

L tsked at him, “You’ve never celebrated the holidays properly then Light-kun.”

“Well if we _are_ celebrating, we should at least make this place look festive.” Light said, eyes trailing across the rather bare walls and tabletops in the room, “I’ll go out with Watari to find decorations.”

“You’re leaving me to finish up this case by myself?” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Light said with a roll of his eyes. He leaned in to peck L on the lips before joining Watari by the front door.

L continued typing up a report on his laptop for a moment before suddenly jumping out of his seat, “Wait, Watari!”

He approached his elderly companion as he was shouldering on his coat, and leaned up to whisper a request into his ear. Light eyed L suspiciously as he offered up an innocent smile and sauntered back over to his workspace. 

The police force was grateful to have the case solved before Christmas, despite their underlying annoyance that they had needed help with their murder to begin with. It had been a fairly tricky task, so L doubted that these incompetent detectives would have had much luck with it without him. 

The front door reopened a couple of hours later to reveal Light and Watari who were obviously successful on their shopping trip. Light was pushing the door opened with his back, keeping hold of at least six plastic bags on his arms. Watari carried another two in one hand, and held onto a small pine tree that fell over his shoulder with the other. 

L was quick to assist them in making it through the door and setting down their purchases. Watari handed him one of the bags he’d been holding, and L opened it to examine the contents. Inside were the ingredients required to make eggnog. 

“Do you want me to begin preparing it?” Watari asked.

L shook his head, “I’ll do it this year, Watari.”

He didn’t miss the look of unease that Light exchanged with his guardian.

“Are you sure about that, L?” Light asked. 

“I’m always sure.” 

Light let out an exasperated sigh, “Have you ever even--? You know what, never mind. I obviously won’t be able to convince you to get any help with that. Just try to make it edible.”

“How hard could it possibly be, Light-kun?”

L made his way into the kitchen and set out the ingredients he required -- eggs, sugar, milk, cream, along with some nutmeg for extra flavour and finesse. He had found a recipe online while Light and Watari were out and wrote it down on a notebook page for easy reference. He placed it on the counter next to his ingredients. When that was all set, he rummaged the cupboards for a couple of mixing bowls, a whisk, hand mixer and a grater. With all his ingredients and equipment set out, he was ready to begin. 

He picked up a couple of eggs, but before he began cracking his curiosity was piqued by quiet conversation and laughter from the other room. He treaded over and poked his head out of the kitchen to see Watari setting up the tree, and Light pulling colorful Christmas lights out of a box. Good, they were decorating. 

Light caught him staring and smirked, “Are you sure you would rather be attempting eggnog then helping us with the decorations?”

“Of course,” L answered, “and don’t say “attempting” as if it’s going to go wrong. Have a little faith in my cooking ability, Light-kun.”

“Sure, L, whatever you say.” Light still sounded doubtful. 

L was a genius and one of the two greatest detectives in the world – only Light rivaled him, and thankfully they were partners rather than rivals – he could manage to make a simple beverage for the holidays. 

He returned to the kitchen, and started the first step of separating the eggs. He completely messed up his first attempt, dirtying his hands, the countertops and needing to wash out the bowl he had been using. The next try went a little better, though still not up to the standards he had been aiming for. By the time he had properly separated the sixth egg required he had failed three more times, resulting in egg shells, whites and yolk making a mess of the counter.

He would worry about the dirtiness later; the only fact that mattered was that he had succeeded in the first step of the recipe. 

He was now tasked with adding the sugar, perhaps the most crucial part of any recipe. He frowned at the amount that was indicated in the instructions. One cup didn’t seem like very much since he recalled the eggnog he’d enjoyed being rather sweet. Perhaps Watari had added more to increase the flavor. There was no reason that he couldn’t do the same thing.

Going against the instructions, he put two and a half cups of sugar in with the yolks before he began mixing with the whisk. This part wasn’t too difficult. He added the cream and milk afterwards, easily accomplishing that task. 

As L was whisking the ingredients together, he heard footsteps enter the room and a startled gasp: Light.

“What did you do to the counter?” Light accused, eyes focused on the chaos of egg, sugar and milk that L had left.

L shrugged it off, “Cooking can be a messy task.”

“Not _this_ much, L.” Light argued. “I hope that you’re planning on cleaning this up.”

“Yes, _dear_.” 

Light pointedly rolled his eyes at him before returning to his own task. He pulled out a couple of cute trinkets of snowmen and reindeer that he set in various spots around the kitchen, then took out some golden tinsel to hang up.

“Are you following the recipe correctly?” Light asked as he worked.

“I’ve taken my own liberties on several instructions, but I guarantee that they will only improve the final result.” 

Light groaned, “It’s still not too late to start over following the steps, or to go out and buy a carton instead.”

L narrowed his eyes dangerously at his partner, “A carton? You can’t be serious, Light-kun. This has to be done properly.”

Light saw that it was a losing battle, not commenting further as he finished hanging the tinsel around the room. L removed the whisk and covered the top of the bowl with plastic wrap, before placing it into the fridge to cool down. It should be ready after an hour. 

Light was by his side when he closed the fridge door, dangling mistletoe above their heads with his fingers. L let out a soft laugh, pulled Light in by his shoulder, and pressed a kiss against his lips. It lingered for several moments as they allowed themselves to relax and melt together. 

When they separated, L said, “I have something I need to prepare in private, I’ll return shortly.”

“Aren’t you going to clean this mess up?” Light reminded him.

“I don’t suppose you could do that?”

“No. I’m not your maid.”

“Of course not, my Light. I guess the task is up to me then.”

“You’re right, it is. Good luck.” With that very helpful comment Light smirked to himself and left the room.

L recalled that relationships were supposed to be about working together and supporting each other, meaning Light obviously wasn’t a very loving partner. 

It took longer than expected to clean up the counter, and Watari ended up having to come in and help him partway through. Watari then handed L a bag – the gift that L had requested he pick up for Light – which he went to go wrap up in private. His wrapping skills could use some improvement, but the shiny gold bow that he stuck on top of the package gave it at least some redeemable qualities. 

When L returned to the living area, Light was lounging on the couch reading a book, focused and relaxed. His eyes immediately trailed away from the page and onto the gift when he noticed L. L simply smiled and gently set the box under the tree.

Since it had been over an hour, he went to the fridge and pulled out the bowl with the eggnog mixture. He was quicker and more efficient as he finished it up, using the hand mixer for the egg whites he had left out and then managing to fold the whites into the eggnog. Watari did him a favor by grating the nutmeg, so L simply had to sprinkle it on top of the three drinking glasses when they were ready.

L exited the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Light. He handed Light his eggnog which his partner looked down at hesitantly.

L figured he might as well be encouraging and take a sip of the beverage first. He brought the glass to his lips, taking a large swig of the eggnog. Light was carefully watching his face for a reaction. 

It was…

Delicious!

It was even sweeter and tastier then he remembered! He grinned, rather proud of the concoction that he managed to create. 

Light, seeing that it was safe to drink, took a sip out of his own glass. Then almost immediately pulled back and practically choked. He coughed a couple times, face screwed up in disgust. 

“L… that is the vilest thing I’ve ever tasted!” Light complained. “Do you have any idea how sweet this is?”

“Really? I thought that it was tasty.” 

“Of course _you_ did.”

“Watari, did you enjoy it?” L asked, focusing his attention on his guardian now.

“It could have been better. There is a little too much sugar for my liking.” He answered honestly.

L pouted slightly, “If you two are just going to complain, I’d be happy to drink all of it myself.”

He was perfectly fine with the sweetness, and it was a pity that his companions were not able to appreciate it. 

“That would probably be for the best.” Light agreed, setting his glass on the side table.

“Shall we move onto presents then?” L suggested.

Light and Watari were glad to get the subject away from the eggnog, and agreed. 

While they were not particularly exciting gifts, Watari seemed satisfied with the new trench coat L had bought him, and Light was very impressed with the expensive specially tailored suit and tie that he received. L was grateful for the bundle of candy that he was given from the both of them, along with the new and improved laptop from Watari. His old one had been slightly out of date, and this one would be superior.

When Watari exited the room a little later to contact the Wammy House, L decided it would be time to get Light away to discuss his second gift.

“Would you like to go for a walk, Light-kun?” he asked.

“It depends. Do you have ulterior motives for getting out?” 

L smiled, “Obviously.”

“Good, so do I.” Light said, standing up from his seat and walking to the entryway.

_Well this was bound to be interesting._

They both bundled up in their coats, mittens and hats to bear the cold weather. L insisted he didn’t need a coat, but Light had tried to convince him otherwise. When that didn’t go well, Light bitterly walked out of the door mumbling about how he wouldn’t care when L froze. Since L didn’t want Light to be in a foul mood for this, he ended up complying and throwing on a jacket at the last second. Light seemed satisfied, smirking triumphantly to himself as L walked out the front door.

L had wanted to play the nice guy for the time, but that smirk of Light’s drove him crazy. He had to take him down a peg. 

So when Light turned around and began to walk, L snuck up behind him and threw a snowball at the back of his neck. It hit spot on, and began to drip from Light’s neck down onto his back.

“RYUZAKI!” Light shouted, using the codename for L’s safety despite his anger.

_Good, he remained loyal even when he was under fire._

L darted down the sidewalk when Light bent down to make a snowball of his own. When it was formed, he ducked as it went flying towards him. It managed to hit him on the top of his head despite his efforts.

_It seemed that Light-kun had good aim as well…_

Both of them went down at the same time, packing snow quickly to form the perfect snowball. L finished first, chasing after Light as he tried to effectively complete his own. The game was on, and neither of them was intent on losing. 

They ran down the sidewalk, yelling at each other, and occasionally letting out loud shrieks of laughter that neither would admit to later. Snowballs flew back and forth in a rapid flurry. They hit each other’s coats, legs, heads, faces and necks, relentless in their pursuit of victory. They were wet and freezing, but too competitive to ever dream about giving in.

They had chased one another far enough that they were now out of the small suburban neighborhood and running along the side of a road that may have been busy were it not a snowy Christmas Eve night. Increasing his speed, L rushed to catch up with Light and tackled him into a snow bank. The snow was fluffy and new, causing them to sink down and become even more encased with it. 

“Will you admit defeat?” L asked, still on top of Light.

“Never.” Light said, pushing L off of him with a hard shove.

Despite the protests and talk of victory, neither Light nor L got back up to continue their battle. They simply lay back and looked at the sky as new flakes of snow floated down from the cloudy night sky. 

As a truce, L reached over and tangled his fingers with Light’s. 

“So your ulterior motive was to coerce me into a snowball fight?” Light questioned.

“No, that was just because you annoyed me.” L admitted, “I actually wanted to talk to you about another sort of present for you.” 

Light watched L’s eyes curiously for a moment, seeming to be looking for any potential lies in the statement. He nodded when he was convinced, “Fine, but let’s get out of this snow first.”

They helped each other to stand and shake off the snow that still clung to them before trudging back down the road to L’s hideout. 

“Hopefully I didn’t bend this when I tackled you.” L muttered, as he reached into his coat and pulled out a notebook with a sleek black cover. He offered it over to Light with a gesture and a small smile.

Light stopped in his tracks as he accepted the notebook, examining the front carefully before flipping it opened to the first page.

“I’ve realized in the year that we’ve worked together that you are just as determined to win cases as I am. You can be ruthless in your pursuit of victory, and your eyes seem to sparkle whenever you reach it.” L explained, as Light turned the pages in awe. “I’ve written down all you have achieved since joining me, and I encourage you to keep at it until this notebook is filled.”

Light was conceited and prideful. Stroking his ego by reminding him of his deductive brilliance was something L had known he would enjoy. Light’s appreciative little smile was indication that he had certainly been correct. 

“Ryuzaki, this is amazing.” Light said.

“I also purchased another hideout in Japan. This one is a more suburban home like the one we are residing in here. I’m considering it yours, to visit and operate at as you please. If you ever wish to visit home and pursue cases independently there, you are free to do so.” L added.

Surprise crossed Light’s face at the second gift, and for several moments he seemed to be speechless. L grinned to himself, satisfied he had caused the great Light Yagami to struggle for words. 

“Thank you.” Light whispered. “I appreciate it. I can’t deny that I’m thrilled you think so highly of me and my abilities.”

“Of course I do, Light-kun. If you want I’d be willing to continue stroking your ego for only tonight, just don’t think about leaving me and becoming a competitor instead of an ally.” 

“I would never.”

“Good.”

Their eyes met and suddenly all they could focus on was each other. The rest of the world became insignificant. The two of them were above it all, they always had been. They were the only things truly worthy of each other’s attention on this unintelligent, dull and wretched earth.

The intensity and silence was interrupted by a loud shriek of laughter that echoed from a nearby house. Their eye contact broke, but they stayed focused on each other.

Light took this as his cue to begin talking again, “While it’s not as extravagant as your gifts seem to be, I did get you one more thing.”

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box, which he handed over. L took the box with his fingers and opened it up, revealing a watch. It was a shining silver color with a simple black band, and beautiful craftsmanship. He watched the face briefly as the detailed clock hands ticked quietly around it. Flipping it over for further examination, he discovered there was an engraving on the back, cursive letters spelling out, _‘Justice always wins’_ and below it, their initials _‘L.L & L.Y’_. L had never been one for accessories, but it looked like he was going to have to make an exception.

“It’s lovely,” L said, “I appreciate this, Light.”

“Good.” Light replied, a proud glint in his eyes.

“Since you’ve engraved our initials together on this watch, I’m assuming this means you really will be staying by my side.” 

“Mmm, it seems like it.”

_Thank you._

L didn’t voice the gratitude of getting to keep his companion and equal to himself, instead pulling Light into a kiss and hoping he got the message. Light seemed to catch on.

It was a lovely moment until--

“Ugh, I can taste that eggnog on you.” Light complained, pulling away from L.

“Is that so? I guess you’ll have to try to develop a liking for it.”

“That is disgusting and I would never.”

“You’ll be happy with it next year, I’m sure.”

“You are not making that again!”

“Well—“

“Never again, Ryuzaki!”

Light’s complaining and L’s laughter could be heard in echoes down the street as they returned to their temporary haven.


End file.
